Autumns's Love
by DragonsCatsandBooks
Summary: Tom, is not what one would expect to have a girlfriend. But, when Autumn already has a crush on him slightly, and is caught talking to the Ravenclaw ghost, everything is on the line for her.
1. Prologue

"Tom, please," she pleaded with me. "I'm fine really."

I stared at her pale fading form that lay on the bed. The gnawing sensation in my stomach grew to what I could tell what it was. It a craving and desire for her, but she was so terribly weak. It frustrated me that I could do nothing for her. I was so weak right now and it scared me, one of the few moments of my life that I felt fear. I finally managed to ignore the painful gnawing enough to just see that she was smiling at me. It was a weak smile in the fading winter sunlight. The hospital wing was freezing too, which probably made the sight of her smile weaker.

"You know, Autumn, that I don't want you… you…" I stumbled on the words. The next word caught in my throat. This was so unlike me, so powerful and not fearing anything. I knew what I didn't want, but I couldn't do anything. It wasn't like I could fix this anymore than she could. I felt so stupid. A single diamond tear rolled down my already extremely pale cheek. This I really couldn't believe, I was about to wipe it away when her hand was already on my cheek wiping it for me.

Autumn's soft eyes made me feel like a child and like she was the mother. Her voice soft she spoke to me, "Tom, please don't cry, not on your birthday."

A non-humorous barking laugh escaped my lips. I was worried about her and out of all things she was worried about me crying on my birthday, I couldn't help it. Another tear rolled down my face but on the other cheek this time. Her forehead creased, in concern at it. She attempted to sit up, to comfort me, but she was so weak she couldn't even do the simple bodily as I was now. Sitting at her bedside watching her die.

"Tom, please don't you'll make me cry," she looked at me pools of the clear tears already in her amber eyes. "Please, don't let me see you cry, please."

I bit my lip so hard it bled as I forced myself not to cry, as hacking coughs escaped her lips. She lay so weak and tired on the bed gasping after she finished she could barely keep her eyes open. I cupped her cheek in my palm; her skin was so clammy and sweaty against it.

Autumn's face relaxed into my palm and her breathing relaxed and a bead of blood from my lip trickled down my chin. I was thinking of doing a horocrux to keep her alive, but I knew she'd hate me for it. I didn't care though; I wanted her alive. I loved her so badly. Truly what had I gotten myself into?

"Tom, kiss me please."

I barely heard her weak voice, as my mind was so deep in thought. I looked at her, a tear escaping her eye. Nodding slowly, I helped her sit up, so she was close enough to kiss and I let my lips simply press against hers. It was like our first kiss, so simple yet so amazing at the same time. The tingles ran through her and me as they always did making me shudder and her frail frame shudder as well.

I felt her lips smile against mine as she spoke softly, her soft tender lips forming the words against my mouth, "I love you so much Tom Riddle, please don't ever forget me."

And, just like that she was gone. She completely relaxed and her eyes closed. The body I held was now, so incredibly empty. A single tear fell from my eyes and landed on her cheek as I held the embrace hoping she could feel this kiss, in her other life now.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own any of the characters excepting Autumn and any other characters, which are not found in the Harry Potter books. This Fan Fiction is based before the books when Tom Riddle went to school. This writing is purely fictional. I hope you enjoy.

I combed my sleek black hair that was like downy feathers at the moment. The pale reflection that I stared at made me smile slightly. The person that stared at me was like my mother almost, just the eyes the oddly amber eyes made me shudder. Those were my fathers. I hated them; they made me look like a humanoid. It was frustrating. My "guardian" or rather master was always saying that I should have him tamper with my eyes so they were more normal.

That just made me defiant, I thought starring at my little cozy room I called my bedroom. A small hammock bed held up by the walls was in the corner. It had three huge alchemy books in it, which covered the soft silky blanket. It was one of the nice things that my master had given me, like the mirror I was now looking at myself in, and the small silver brush in my hand.

I preferred silver over gold, it always was my color, so have the silver brush deemed appropriate. Sighing, I stared at the walls, thousands of leatherback, paperback, hardback, and scaleback books were on the shelves, some seemed to murmur as they stay on their shelves. That was normal they always murmured, they talked to one another like friends at a produce market.

Rubbing my toes in between the soft rug on the floor, I stared out at the cloudy day behind the window, the cobblestone street full of pre-students, new students, old students, and their families. I had already done my shopping on Diagon Alley, so there really wasn't a point…

"Autumn, get down here!" Nicholas yelled at me loud enough for me to cover my ears. "We've got company!"

I blinked in surprise; as I quickly stroked my dark black dress straight. I was over a thousand almost now, but that didn't mean I had to look dirty.

Bouncing downstairs, I saw a man with a reddish beard. It was sort of odd against my master's black one. I fiddled with my small silver necklace nervously as I saw a young boy my physical age.

It was hard to really see features in the dusty and nearly unused shop room, so when I looked at the faces I couldn't see much. The filtered glass brown light landing in the room didn't help either.

"… brings you to my shop, friend?" Nicholas asked the red bearded man.

I hid in the corner, but my pet snake hissed at me and gave me away. My snake always knew how to make a nuisance of himself.

"Ah! I came to… Oh, who's that?" The red bearded man looked at me, and I stared back, his light blue eyes into my yellow ones. "Nicholas, I don't presume you had children with your wife, you told me she was barren."

"Oh, sorry Albus, this is my apprentice," Nicholas sighed, and I realized that he must've shouted me down before he let the visitors in. "Her name is Autumn."

"How peculiar," Albus said thoughtfully before pausing a moment and starting to speak again, "who's her parents?"

"No, idea really." Nicholas gave a shrug, "She was just wandering on the street near 500 years ago, I've had to nurse her back into her right mind."

"I see," Alubs said thoughtfully, before patting the boy beside him on the shoulder. "Well, I came to intrude on your hospitality with getting the boy some books on alchemy."

"Well, you most certainly came to right place." It was hard to believe that my master ran a bookshop and alchemy shop.

"Master, I can most certainly help if you wish," I told Nicholas, and he nodded and waved me to go forward.

"Alright then, go help the boy with his books," he said to me and I bowed, and I went over to the boy smoothing my dress down again. He looked young, or maybe it was just me, I thought everyone was pretty young.

"Do you have a list, Mr…" my voice trailed off as I realized I didn't know his name.

"I'm Tom, Tom Riddle, and yes I do," his voice was like steel, but honey. I also heard disgust when he said his name.

I smiled nicely and bowed to him and held my hand out for his list, "I'll lead you to your books, Mr. Riddle."

Feeling a small slip in my hand, and I also felt his hand. It was ice cold and small, almost frail, but not quite. I smiled and led him to a row of small books compared to the ones on my bed. Each was a different color to symbolize the different levels of alchemy. I started to pick a few out on the list and piled them in a small stack.

"I'm going to Hogwarts this year," I said trying to make conversation.

"Grand," he replied sarcastically, starting to flip through some dark black books, which were very, very dark black magic.

"I wouldn't read those if I were you," I said warning him. "They're dark magic, it'll make your mind go mad if you read them."

"I don't take orders from servants," he said midly looking at me, "besides what's the harm of just looking at them."

Sighing, I replied, "because I did, and this happened."

Pulling up my skirt to my knee, to show and a skull with a snake coming out of its hanging jaw was one my leg. I spoke again, "it's my father's crest, it happens when you read one of the spells in there."

Biting my lip, I realized, I had probably just said too much and quickly brought the books over to the counter and the snake cage. My king cobra stayed in the bottom of the cage as I helped this boy with his books and he stared at it.

"_Hello_," the boy hissed in parsletounge at my snake. I understood it, and I just had a nagging feeling as I quickly and quietly added up the price of the books.

"_Why, do you speak to me boy?_" my snake asked him, and Tom looked at it with a raised eyebrow. "_Really, you should have the girl talk, I'm not much for chatter as the girl can very well tell you._"

I stifled a grin as, I rounded the price rounded up to 2 galleons and one knut.

"He doesn't like to be bothered when he hasn't ate." I said chuckling and the boy just gave me a disapproving glance.

"You can talk to snakes?" he asked the question innocently enough, but I nodded slowly.

"And, so do you, and I'll keep your secret if you keep mine," I said my voice low, "Talking to snakes is what my father could do, and it's not a ability one wants to be known to had."

"I see," the boy muttered and he suddenly said leaning to where my ear was, "Autumn wake up!"

AS/A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This story is full of flashbacks, because of the complexity of the story. It took me three days to completely fix up all the ideas. I'll give a gold star to anyone who can guess who Autumn's parents are. I doubt anyone can guess, but if you look you might be able to figure it out. ;)


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own any of the characters excepting Autumn and any other characters, which are not found in the Harry Potter books. This Fan Fiction is based before the books when Tom Riddle went to school. This writing is purely fictional. I hope you enjoy. And, for confused people this from the 5th through the 6th years, and why he goes the way he did.

Groaning, I held my head up with my hand, "Riley, was that really necessary?"

"Yes, you were talking in your sleep," I sighed and rolled over covering my head with a pillow.

"That's grand, what was it about this time?" I said sarcastically.

Riley sighed it out, "you in the bookshop a while ago on with something about talking to snakes."

"Great…." I muttered and rubbed my aching head, "what time is it?"

"A little after dawn," Riley shrugged and stretched her short tawny hair already brushed and her circle framed glasses made her eyes look confused or dreamy.

Grumbling, I dragged myself out of the warm bed the freezing stone floor quickly made me screech in surprise waking up the rest of the girls in the dorm. Mary, Lucy, and Julia all gave me death stares as they saw me doing a waltz like dance trying to keep my feet off the floor as much as I possibly could. I felt for my locket at my neck I relaxed, as I felt it pulsing.

Grabbing the very first robes out of the chest, I quickly stripped out of my pale white night gown and put on my dark black Hogwarts robes and got on my comfortable black boots with the pointy fronts. I grabbed my Prefect badge off of the nightstand and slipped it into my pocket. Stretching, I neatly made my bed and hurried into the hall and went into the common room. Blue and Bronze colored chairs and couches came into view as I slipped the badge out of my pocket and stared at it. I hadn't become used to it exactly. I was still shocked I was a prefect, so as I pinned it to my robes on the right side of my chest I felt somewhat giddy.

Sighing, I quickly decided to do my rounds for the morning in the castle as was the Headmaster's orders. I liked the time alone too, and I knew nobody would be up, but the other Prefect. I didn't know his name yet; all I knew was that he came from Slytherin. I usually hated Slyherins they reminded me of unpleasant business, which should've settled.

I yawned and opened the door to the corridors outside. Torches lit them bright enough that I could see the corridors. Nearly Headless Nick floated neck to me as I made my descent down one of the stairs to check from the First floor up.

"Good Day, Nick!" I said cheerily enough though I was trying to think.

"Ah, good day is it?" Nick sighed and kept his ghost of a form stay right by me, "well, I guess it is, but I came to deliver a message."

I stared at him curiously almost falling off the stairs I on as my foot went straight through a step. Gasping as the weightlessness took me, I quickly pulled my foot out of the empty space, before grumpily looking at Nic and asking, "What is that question, if I have the pleasure to ask?"

"Well, it is from the prefect of Slyherin that he seeks, to have a word with you." I looked at Nick stunned before toppling head over heels onto the landing as I tripped on my own robes. I went black for a while. I didn't know how long though, but I heard muffled footsteps on the ground a bit later.

I must've tumbled pretty hard as I heard a thunk as my head hit the hard stone from the memories I had before the fall, and I felt extremely sore all over. An iron taste filled my mouth; I realized I had bit my lip so hard it cut and now blood was trickling into my mouth.

"Nick, who's this out at this time of the morning?" a voice that I immediately knew resonated in my head. I felt shocked as a thin finger turned my head upwards and I quickly shut my eyes.

"The girl you wished to see," Nick said boredly, "she went head over heels on the stairs, and this is what happened."

"I see," I felt his finger trace my cheekbone gently and I felt a small tingle race through my face and he must've felt it too as he suddenly took his finger off of me.

When I felt the weird tingle, I refrained from jerking away from this girl, this weird and strangely familiar girl. I heard the scrape of metal on rock and I noticed her small silver locket like necklace it had an eagle on it with bronze and blue highlights on the back. She was strangely beautiful though, when she opened her eyes, I noticed they were like honey.

"Who do I have the pleasure of meeting?" she stared at me her eyes trying to focus clearing.

"I'm Tom. Tom Riddle." I saw her surprised look as I said the words. Then I realized whom this pretty face belonged to. Her name is Autumn, I remembered her from the small shop of alchemy I had went to.

"And, my name is, Autumn." She gave me a weak smile as I stood up and helped her up gently. I saw her wince as half way stood and yelped before we sort of had a crash collision. At least I was still standing, or things could've gotten much worse. I heard her groan in pain as she held her ankle up weakly, and she was leaning against my chest. I was frozen inside, but also almost angry for her to do this, and the only thing refraining me from pushing her away was the pain I saw in her face. She looked up at me pleadingly.

"Tom, can you get me to the Hospital Wing?" she looked at me helplessly, "my ankle is broken I think."

I barely comprehended what she was asking, all I could think about was that she, out of all people I had met was leaning against my chest, in the middle of the corridor at dawn with a ghost watching. When in the first place all I wanted to ask her is where the girl where the girls bathroom was. Odd question, but still I wanted to know.

"Tom, please," she begged as she was trying harder not to lean on my chest. I finally got my head to snap out of the trance I was in and decided to help her, just to maybe get the information I wanted out of her.

"Yes, of course," I said quickly helping her off my chest, which caused and audible gasp of pain and quickly helped her to the side of me. I slung her frail arm across my shoulders and helped her down the stairs and too the Hospital wing. Our progress was rather slow for my taste, as we did a hop full step hop half step and repeat. As we managed to get on the first floor I finally asked my question, "Where's the girl's bathroom?"

I felt her stare at me oddly as she replied with a question of her own, "why?"

"Because, I got in trouble and I'm supposed to clean them," I lied smoothly, letting the words roll off my tongue.

"Right, and I'm a free house elf," she said sarcastically making her point clear.

I sighed and replied, "then you're a pretty house elf."

My heart froze as I realized at what I just said and I quickly stuttered out, "sorry, that wasn't supposed to come out like that."

I knew she was smirking as we rounded the corner on our left to hospital wing, and I was doing everything so that she wouldn't see the bright red color on my cheeks.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own any characters which are not mine. I hope you enjoy!

Getting her into the hospital wing wasn't so bad, just trying to explain the fall was. Autumn was clearly embarrassed about it and didn't give really any details than that she had tripped and nearly killed herself on the moving stairs. I didn't know any of the things that had happened, so I just sat there acting so that it looked like I cared. Just for show, nothing more; I stretched my back gently as I plotted of what I needed to do with the information. I had almost found out about…

"Tom, you can leave now, if you wish." Autumn's voice suddenly burst into my head. I sighed.

"Autumn, I can stay," I said trying to act interested in her situation.

"Tom, I know you're bored," she sighed looking at me, "you don't have to bore yourself to tears."

I figured she knew why I was here, so I sat up and left her lying on the bed behind me, boring her eyes into my back.

October 15, 1942

I was walking down a corridor trying to mind my own business. After that nasty fall in September I couldn't exactly walk straight. That was literally that last time I had seen Tom excepting the time his friends and him walked right on past me. I was a nothing to him as I had expected. Sighing, I ducked down into a hiding hole of mine, which was under the Astronomy tower. It was a nice spot and nobody ever looked for me, so it was a nice place to relax and catch up on all the immense reading we had to do.

Concentrating on my book, I felt ice on my shoulder making me yelp with surprise. Turning to look around at my surrounding I saw the last person, or rather ghost, that I wanted to see.

"What do you want?" I hissed at her attempting to put my book away for good keeping. My sister loomed over me, or as everyone else knew her, the grey lady.

"Well, isn't that a nice way to greet family?" her voice sounded bored, but I could tell that she wanted to talk.

I sighed and looked her boredly, but I was very thoroughly irked at her "sorry, but I was trying to study."

"I see that," the grey lady said quietly. "But you know, your sister wants to know what's going on with you, especially since you ran away from your family."

"You know why I did it!" I hissed at her angrily, this was a very touchy subject for me, "Why bring it up?"

"Maybe because you never came back," she sounded hurt. I grabbed my locket and showed her it.

"I never came back because of what father did to me!" I growled wanting to throttle her.

I was going to the Astronomy tower when I heard two people arguing. Stopping and listing in upon it, I heard one voice I faintly recognized and another I knew. Peering quietly around the corner, I saw the Grey Lady and Autumn arguing. I couldn't see Autumn's face, but the back of her neck was red so I assumed she was flustered and also by the words coming out in spurts also helped that reasoning.

Stopping, I just waited for them to finish, and of course I eavesdropped, who wouldn't?

"…you know mother was always worried sick about you after you left," the grey lady continued, "and to know I couldn't tell her was worse than you leaving!"

"But you know what father did to me! He tore my soul into two!" That was Autumn her voice was icy. More icy than I had ever expected it to be, to anyone, but what was surprising me more is that she seemed to be playing along with the ghost.

"Tore your soul in two?" the grey lady now sounded horrified. "You don't mean…"

She was interrupted by Autumn's hiss, which I could barely make out, "yes, sister, he made me into a horcrux."

'What in the world, is a horcrux?' I thought as I listened more intently.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" the Grey Lady sounded hurt now, "mother would've left him and taken us!"

"How do I know that?" I heard tears in Autumn's voice, "How would've you known that? When were young and naive, he used me like I'd use one of my dolls!"

"Sister, I'm so, sorry," I now heard the sadness in the Grey Lady's voice, "I should've…"

"Don't say you should've guessed," Autumn's voice was now a low growl as she cut the ghost off, "you know what father liked to use me as!"

"I didn't think, he'd sink so low." The grey lady sounded sad. "Mother, always was trying to help him."

I suddenly felt the urge to sneeze, holding my breath I hope it would pass.

My cheeks were tear stained now, as tears still trickled out of my eyes. I hated my father and all that he had done to me; I was nothing more than an experiment to him.

"Father lost my trust long ago sister, it is no surprise to me that I hate him, and I think it wouldn't have been his surprise either," I said icily as I suddenly heard someone sneeze loudly. I jumped and looked towards the corner and suddenly took out my wand.

"Taratallegra!" I shouted and pointed at the corner. I heard a suddenly flurry of robes. This spell never got old, and it was hilarious on first years when they were least expecting it.

"Hey!" I heard a voice that I faintly recognized as I rounded the corner and my sister took off to places unknown in the castle. Walking over to the corner, I wiped my eyes and stared at the last person I expected to see: Tom.

"What are you doing here?" I asked waiting for him to answer.

"I… was… headed to… the tower!" he managed to gasp out as he continued to dance under my watchful eye and I noticed him trying to grab his wand, sighing I grabbed his wand and placed it in my pocket. I placed my hand on his forehead and pressed it against the wall as I held my wand to his neck. I felt a burst of tingles rip down through my arm, making me nearly gasp. My eyes widened and I knew he felt it too as his eyes widened with mine.

I hissed out the counter curse as I suddenly collapsed on to his chest. My hand was still on his forehead and the tingling sensation got worse and it felt more like pleasure than just tingling. I looked up at him and this moment just felt so incredibly right. His lips were so close to mine, so close. His eyes were half closed and I could feel him shaking with the tingles. Another one of my father's curses, that I should never have a boy kiss me.

As I tried to take my hand off of his forehead, I didn't know what he was thinking, but I felt his lips against mine. I gasped in surprised and as I tried to break away he held my arms against my sides.

I stared at him gasping as he finally broke away. My mind was so incredibly confused, but all I could was stare at him and him at me. I was shaking in his grasp. Something in my mind suddenly just buried itself, and I knew this was it. I was going to die loving this boy whether I hated myself for it or not.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter any more than anyone else. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. This chapter is sort of jumpy, so I hope you don't mind. I have a lot of ground to cover for this story. Anyways, reviews are total awesomeness! *hinthintbetterreviewhinthint*

I struggled against every impulse of wanting to kiss this girl. I hate this, but I needed to do it so badly. I wanted to touch her, caress her, love her. Something was wrong with this though, so terribly wrong, but so right at the same time. I managed to get against that after awhile and ran. I ran as fast and as hard as I could away from this girl, before the need for her proved too great for even I to handle.

October 17, 1942

I seriously was trying to avoid him, but as I stepped into my potions class I ran right into him. His back was to me, but the rush of familiar tingles ran through my body as soon as I righted myself.

Hitting my forehead, I looked down and tried to quickly walk to my seat, which was claimed by my friend, Riley. Riley having the odd name didn't have very many friends besides me. Her parents were a little crazy when they named her, but they were sweet parents, sweeter than mine ever were.

I was grabbed by my wrist by tugged back, and Tom looked at me with eyes that I could see almost an uncontained lust in. A lust for what, I think it was I, though I'm not pointing fingers.

"Hi, Tom" I said trying to pull my wrist back. I felt like a bug under a magnifying glass.

"Meet me after class," he said and let go of my wrist as a quickly bolted to my seat shaking and quickly tried to regain my stature.

"Hey, Autumn," Riley said with a smirk.

"Riley, don't even…" I was cut off quickly as Professor Slughorn's booming voice announced his arrival to class. After he told us the instructions and what we were doing we all set off to work.

"So, what does that Riddle boy want with you?" Riley asked her eyebrows raised as she added something slimy into her potion. I stared at it, before answering her.

"Nothing much, just to see me," I shrugged and realized Riley had done something terribly wrong to her potion by adding that slimey. "Riley duck!"

I barely had time to hiss out the words as I quickly ducked under the table as Riley's potion exploded. Riley had already figured out she had done something wrong and quickly had ducked with me.

"Riley you idiot!" I growled at her.

"Hey it's not my fault it's raining outside!" She huffed back at me, but quickly she asked, "Why did he want to see you? Does he want to court you or something?"

I stared at her a little stunned.

"No, we are not courting," I hissed as I got out from underneath the table. The ground that had been touched by the potion was hissing and cracking.

"Mrs. Wishman, I believe that was you," Professor Slughorn said disapproving.

"Yes, Professor," she sighed and hung her head as she got out from underneath the table. I heard the quiet chatter of students as they giggled and pointed at Riley. The only one who wasn't looking at Riley was Tom and he was looking at me.

I wanted to run away from this spot and never come back, yet I wanted to run to Tom and be in his arms for him to hold me tight against him forever. I wanted him to kiss me and yet I wanted to run as far as I could away from him screaming bloody murder.

I was so incredibly confused at that moment; I just fainted. It happens whenever I get so stressed or confused my mind just shuts down.

When I opened my eyes again, they weren't my eyes. They were someone else's. I tried to fight and scream, but my mouth was held as though by metal thread sewed into my flesh.

When I tried to move my body I felt like I was paralyzed, so I had to just settle for watching.

"Albus, what are you going to do with this locket?" the boy, who I could only see his back of spoke to the boy, that I could see his face of.

"I don't know James, it looks like it's an heirloom or something," the boy who had messy black hair and green eyes looks at the other boy. The boy who had his back to me looked 17 while the boy who I could see look 16. They were definitely brothers.

"Well, shouldn't you give it to the teachers?" the older boy said at the younger boy and he looked disapproving.

"That isn't the James I know," this was the younger boy this time and he held the locket like it was a delicate flower in his palm and I got to see what exactly the locket looked like. It was the locket around my neck.

I looked at the sleeping Autumn in my arms, which I had planned to speak to, not carry out to the hall to wake her up. I sighed and pointed my wand at her, pay back time.

"Aquamatis," I spoke quietly as water spurted out of my wand on to the girls face and she woke up with a jolt.

"AAAIIIEEEEE!" She screeched trying to get away from my want with was still pouring a steady stream of water at her. I allowed a smirk for my efforts.

"Turn off the water please!" She screeched at me and I muttered the counter spell and the water stopped and she was dripping wet.

"What was that all about hmm?" She stared at me angrily as she stood up. The thing was though she didn't leave.

"To wake you up," I said standing up in front of her.

"Well you could've gone better way about it!" she stared at me, and I could tell her eyes were on my lips not my eyes, and I knew exactly what she was thinking about. I knew what I wanted too. This was completely unlike me. I quickly glanced around and saw no one was there at least for the moment. My body took control and I knew what it wanted, but it didn't seem to know what my mind wanted. Of course in the end they both agreed.

Her lips were pressed so fervently against mine as we embraced. I didn't remember ever wanting someone this much. It was almost a curse to me for some reason, maybe it was a curse, but I loved every second of it. The tingles burned through my flesh causing me to softly moan into her mouth as she wrapped her arms around my neck gently. She started to kiss me back fervently and we stood there in a mist of a kissing war for a good minute or so until I heard a cough. I quickly broke away and saw the oddest-looking girl next to us and she was grinning.

I stared at Riley at first with surprise then with horror.

"What in the world are you doing?" I hissed at Riley.

"Came to check up on you; class is almost over anyways," she grinned and pointed at Tom and I, "you two are courting aren't you."

I felt Tom stiffen slightly as I had my arms around his neck gently. I knew this wasn't the way for anyone in this time to court. It would've been a process, but this, this was rushing it. So, to Riley it would've been that we were courting.

"Uh, yes, but please keep it down," I hissed at Riley in the tone she knew as the I-will-kill-you-if-you-say-a-word-tone.

"All right, mistress," she did a mock curtsey at me as she smirked.

I sighed and let my arms slip down from Tom's neck and a blast of tingles ran through our bodies nearly causing me to moan loudly, but I couldn't in front of Riley so I slumped hard on the wall behind me. Tom held himself steady but he closed his eyes attempting not to fall.

"Tom, I guess I'll be going," I stuttered out as he nodded trying to keep steady as I left to gather my things.

"You should've told me you were courting him!" Riley hissed into my ear excitedly.

I sighed and started to gather my things staring at the now bright green rocks on the floor before replying, "if I had, you would've acted like a loon."

She knew I was right, but I could tell she was going to nag me all about to tower.

"What was it like to kiss him? You seemed pretty into it," she said excitedly.

"Well, it was nice," saying it modestly as I fiddled with my locket worried slightly for some reason.

"Nice? It looked like you were melting into him!" She grinned at me and I felt my face heat as we rounded the corner.

"Alright, it was very nice," I said trying to not look more embarrassed than I felt.

"Oh now it's very nice," She sighed.

"You know this isn't very lady like," I spoke quietly hoping she'd get the hint. But of course she didn't.

"OH right, right. Like you kissing him with a crowd is so lady like." She wasn't paying attention to the point of the conversation. She was smart and very intelligent, but sometimes when the situation called for common sense that was out of her league. Also she was obsessed with not being a lady, which was totally unlike everyone else I knew. But, she was sweet and smart, one of those people you rarely found walking out on the street.

I coughed, "can we please stop talking about my affair with Tom."

She sighed and gave me a hopeless look as we rounded a corner and was met by moving pictures. I shuddered and looked down, and of course Riley was going to ask me a question, again.

"What's your problem with the pictures?" Riley said all huffy puffy. Really, I could not believe she just asked that in the tone she did.

"Nothing," I said curtly, "nothing at all."

"Look who has a twist in her curls today!" And, I knew she was irritated as she gave me the silent treatment, for five seconds.

"So," she asked, and I knew the little tiny gray cells were already going to ask me something.

"Whatever it is, it is no," I grumbled.

"Hurrah!" She grinned, "so what do you think your wedding day will be like?"

I gave her the please-shut-your-trap-or-risk-dying.

"Well?" She asked ignoring my angry glare.

"I don't know, but I guess like the old saying goes, 'Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue, and a silver sixpence in her shoe!" I grinned at the old rhyme.

"Oh lovely, a classic wedding!" I heard the excitement in her voice. "You better invite me, or else."

I rolled my eyes, "of course I'm going to invite you."

I saw the grin on her face spread a mild wide as we finished our climb up to the tower door, when I suddenly collapsed on the hard stone floor.


	6. Chapter 5

July 1, 978 A.D.

My father glared at me, that wasn't uncommon though. I was always the bad doer, totally unlike my all-perfect sister. My mother at least didn't choose favorites, but she seemed to favor my younger sister as well.

"Yes, father, I'm perfectly capable to rule my mind of which suitor I want," I argued with him. I knew I shouldn't, but I couldn't help it. I was thoroughly aggravated at how my father was always so picky with suitors. Seriously, all this young teenager had done was kiss my eight-year-old hand!

My father growled at me, "yes, Autumn Slytherin, I know what the muggle did to you, and it will be properly dealt with; you know our kind doesn't have affairs with muggles!"

I sighed exasperated, he was so unreasonable, but I looked down and spoke quietly, "yes, father."

"Good, now," he said coming around his wooden desk with his wand outstretched. The small stone room was already small enough, but as my father approached me it seemed as though the room seemed half the size it was. The stone floor seemed to zap heat from my already freezing body as my father uttered a curse of black magic.

I couldn't scream, I couldn't speak, and I couldn't even breathe as black swirling mist surrounded me nearly making me faint. I struggled for every breath as the black swirling mist filled my lungs, making me gag and even that was difficult. I felt like a rag doll, all helpless and pleading for mercy.

When the smoke finally cleared, I took in a clean fresher breath into my lungs, which gratefully felt completely full again. My body felt in control and I felt like me again, until I noticed, the 14 year old boy, my suitor.

"Autumn, please, help," he begged me and I saw that my father had his want pointed at the boy's head. The boy's eyes showed fear and pain, and I was going to bet my father had done the two most unforgivable curses to him, but why keep him? It made no sense.

My father spoke quietly to me, "Autumn, kill this boy."

I stared at the boy in horror as I realized what my father told me what he was expecting of me.

"Father, you mustn't be serious," I stared at him wide-eyed in fear. "A woman doesn't murder men."

"Daughter, do what I command or else I'll kill him," my father hissed at me in parseltongue.

I bit my lip hard. This was very unreasonable. How could I kill this boy, which I cared about? It was out of the question, so very much out of the question.

"Father, no," I growled, and I saw the boy watching this confused, but very, very worried. "I won't."

"Well then, I think the dementors would love a new friend to suck the soul out of," my father pointing his wand at a chest and I knew what he had in there.

"NO!" I hissed at my father. I knew what the dementors could do, it wasn't pleasant, and it wasn't pleasant at all.

My father and the boy stared at me. I wanted to cry right there and then, I was so stressed, but my father would never forgive me for that.

"Give me a moment with him father," I choked out refraining from my threatening tears.

"He better be gone when I get back," my father shoved the boy at me and apprerated out.

"What's going on, Autumn?" He asked me as I shakily went over to him.

"No-nothing," I stuttered out.

"Nothing?" the boy looked at me with a very shocked expression. "Your father nearly killed you!"

"He always is doing that," I sighed as I touched this boy's hand gently. It sent an unfamiliar tingling up my arm, and I bit my lip to refrain from moaning from the sensation softly. It was the most amazing and pleasurable experience I had ever felt and this boy must've felt it too. He shook under my touch and grabbed my shoulder for support.

My suitor looked at me shocked, but I had no idea what was going on.

"Autumn," he looked at me. "Please?"

I nodded, I was only eight, but I wanted him to kiss me more than anything. Only being kissed on the hand, I was nervous. But, as this boy took my first kiss I took out my wand. I could barely stand at the tingling ran from the lips. As we continued to hold this kiss I pointed my wand at his back, pretending to hug him. I was refraining from crying as well as I could now, and I mentally said the most unforgivable curse at this boy. Green light flashed, and as the boy slipped to the ground slumping. I finally let the tears flow.

My father had never truly left I found out as he quickly walked out from behind the curtain as soon as he heard the curse. He made me do something I'd never forget or forgive myself for. I made my first and only horocrux, which was made from my mother's own locket.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: This is mostly a filler. I really didn't know what to write, so if you guys could gimme some ideas like how Tom could trick her or what not, that would be GREATLY appreciated. Also, I'm planning to go through the chapters and make corrections soon. Also, I don't own any characters that aren't mine. Anyways, please read and review and enjoy!

For the second time that day I felt water splashed on my face, but this time I was in the Ravenclaw dorm rooms. Groaning, I feebly put my hands up trying to escape the watery spray coming from a wand.

"Stop," I pleaded, "I'm already soaked."

It was true. My body was soaked down to the bone and I was now freezing.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Riley screeched making my head hurt immensely. "BLOODY HELL, AUTUMN NEVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

I groaned louder, explaining my displeasure at being screeched at and I stared at her hoping it would stop.

It finally did about thirty minutes later after fussing over what needed to be done about me. Finally she let me go downstairs, and finally let me relax and clear my head. I was worried about why I had completely collapsed and why I had to endure that painful memory. Grabbing my gloves out of my pocket, I put them on. I should've put them on earlier, but I had completely forgotten about them.

After I managed to get myself out into the hall wanting to clear my head. My mind was clouded with pain and my memories, memories I didn't even want to have anymore. I hadn't noticed where I was going at all when I suddenly ran head first into someone.

"OOOMMPHFF!" I cried out as we both went tumbling down. My face was buried in robes as we both fell down the stairs. I really have a knack for falling for the last few weeks, and getting myself into lovesick relationships that I don't even want to deal with.

Groaning, I picked myself up off of the teacher who was one of my favorite teachers: Albus Dumbledore.

"S-sorry Professor," I blushed as I helped him up. He was one of the few people I liked at this school, and probably one of the few people I could trust in my extended life.

"No harm done," he smiled at me. He straightened his robes. "So, how are you this evening, Miss Flammel?"

"Fine, thank you," I bit my lip as I looked down, "Could I talk to you about something?"

"What?" he asked me curiously.

"Well, I'd like to take this to more private discussion," I looked down and fiddled with my glove-covered fingers.

"I see." He smiled and patted my well-covered shoulder. I didn't want him falling in love with me, like how everyone else did. I wanted him just him as a friend, a really good friend that I could trust with secrets.

Guiding me to his office, we made it there and he sat me down on a comfy couch and started up a kettle.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" He looked at me as he asked me the question as he walked over to me and sat on the other side of the couch.

Biting my lip, I thought before speaking to him.

"Professor, whatever I say, I don't want you to repeat to anyone or anything," I paused then to give it slight affect, "because this information is highly valuable and dangerous."

"You have my sincerest word," Albus smiled and gave me a cheery smile, which wasn't very fitting for the mood of the message that I was about to deliver.

"I'm…" I stuttered at first not knowing how to start, but I quickly blurted out the rest in a heap of mumble jumble. "I'm a child of the founders, and I can't die, and I'm cursed, and…"

I suddenly broke off in a cold sweat. I had just spilled a lot of my life even if I had blurted out everything like a madwoman.

Albus just stared at me for a moment before frowning.

"Nicholas, told me he had found you on the streets, is that true?"

"No, I was raised from this necklace, but yes he found me on the streets as a trinket." I considered thoughtfully not quite sure myself how the man had found me, as my memories were blurry when I was in the locket.

"So, can you age?" Albus asked, "You don't look more than sixteen or seventeen."

"Yes," I bit lip, "I know that, but my soul is almost a thousand, and I physically age when I'm in a body."

He considered this as I watched the kettle. The flames licked the copper like dogs would to a tasty bone. The room was small yet very tidy. All the books were on shelves, stove in the corner, and the carpet on top of the stone floor looked familiar to me, but I couldn't place were I had seen it. In fact everything in this very room looked very much familiar to me.

Strange, or maybe not so strange, I did know this castle up and down.

"I'm sorry, I just don't know, how to explain this Professor," I sighed rubbing my temples, "just, just forget it."

"Autumn, are you sure?" he asked me with concern and I nodded numbly.

"Well, would you like some tea before you go?" Albus asked me and I knew he was trying to be polite but my mind was going mad. This craving in my mind was making me shake and shudder and I felt sick.

I just barely nodded before; I suddenly realized where this room was. My eyes widened, and I was shaking violently now as I felt Albus grab my shoulder gently. I grabbed the side of the couch convulsing before letting out an ear-splitting shriek.

The convulsions all of a sudden stopped as I gasped for breath. I hadn't had this happen before. Still gasping, I stared at a very worried Albus.

"So-Sorr-sorry," I managed to stutter the word as I continued to shake in his grasp. I stared at him pleadingly right then.

"Professor, I'm sorry," I rubbed my temples, "I sound like I'm mental."

Albus didn't say anything as the kettle suddenly screeched and I covered my ears. I always hated any other tea after Helga had gotten me addicted to her special herbal teas. Albus quickly got the kettle and poured it into blue china cups.

"Pro-professor," I stuttered out the words before I said the next in a rush, "this was my father's study."

I saw his back stiffen a bit in surprise, and I was still shaking. I always had a fear of being in here. Usually I'd run out and go straight to my bed and scream into my pillows, but I couldn't do that now could I?

"Mix in some passionflower and chamomile, please?" I was pleading with him as my body started to shake again.

Albus came over and handed me my small cup after a moment and I gulped it down though it was still hot enough to burn my throat. My nerves quickly relaxed after a bit and I looked at a very curious and worried Albus.

"Sorry I usually, panic like that in here," I was embarrassed now as my nerves quickly calmed enough so I was thinking straight.

"Well perhaps you should start at the beginning." I stared at Albus a little surprised.

"You want to hear my story?"

"Yes, very much so," he said taking a sip of his tea.

"Well, I already told you my parentage, so let me continue," I said thinking quietly.

"Alright, when I was younger, me and Helena used to always play together, but I was called away to father's study, which is here. And, I was used as an 'assistant', as he called it, for his spells, since I can remember. Most of the dark spells you know today were tested on me," I smiled bitterly at the thought.

"Curious," Albus remarked, "what types of spells?"

"Loads," I said trying to remember, "Horocruxes, unforgiveable curses, dark magic, and other horrible things."

Albus looked stunned for a moment before starting to ask, "how are you…"

"How am I still alive?" I chuckled, "my father thought it best to make a horcruxes that would last for awhile, and I ended up in many different bodies to say the least, but he always changed me back to my original size and form."

Albus nodded still deep in a thought, "How many horocruxes were made for you?"

"Two, I believe but I didn't know about the first one until recently, but the second one I knew about for awhile." I looked down as I said the words, "it's one of the most worst spells I know of."

A tear leaked out of my cheek when thought about the boy and what had happened to him. Wiping it away quickly, I noticed Albus was watching.

"Yes, I've killed people Albus, and I hated myself for it." I pointed to the middle of the room were the carpet was, "I killed someone I was close to right there."

He nodded slowly as more tears started to leak out of my eyes. I wanted to curse myself for crying, but I couldn't at the moment.

"So how have you remained alive for so long?" He asked me and I raised my necklace that shone in the candlelight.

"This was my mother's necklace," I looked down, "it's all I have left of her."

He nodded thinking before he spoke, "would you be willing to tell me more and showing me some of this magic?"

I looked unsure for a moment, but I nodded biting my lip.

"I should go now," I said getting to my feet, "Tom will wonder where I've gotten to?"

"Tom?" Albus asked a little confused.

"Tom Riddle, we going to go and do rounds on the castle together." I said even though I knew Tom wasn't expecting me.

"Oh, alright," Albus said getting to his feet, "do a good job then."

"I will Professor, and thank you," I smiled at him relieved, and I quickly walked out before my nerves would suddenly take over me again. The dark corridor was cool and I stared at the pictures, before finding my favorite one on this floor, one of a portrait of a family. It had a father in girl and silver standing behind a woman who was in blue and bronze dress and two girls, which were twins and one had the strangest bright yellow eyes.


	8. Chapter 7

Walking into the hall, I noticed Autumn staring at a family's portrait and I went up to her. I had a task for her tonight, and this task was just the perfect thing for her. Maybe it'd keep her from falling on me again. The falling thing really needed to stop.

"Autumn?" I was right behind her just starting to look at the picture and she turned around and I felt her hand collide with my palm with a smack! I blinked back stars, as she looked at me now worried and a little bit angry.

"Tom, that was a very bad idea," she scolded me. I groaned in reply as I rubbed my cheek. I very less dignified looked down at her.

"Yes, I just realized that thank you." I snapped half-heartedly rubbing my cheek still. I bet that was going to leave a bruise and that wasn't going to look very good. "Would you do a favor for me though?"

"What?" she asked me warily, but I knew she wouldn't deny me, as I couldn't deny her. We were sort of stalemates; forced to do each other's biding.

"Well, I need to have you go and try and find something in the girl's lavatory," I said with sternness so she knew I was serious.

"What?" She gave me a raised eyebrow. "And why?"

"It's like the mark or tattoo on your leg," I said simply. "And, because wouldn't it be a little strange if a boy wandered into a girl's lavatory."

"Fair enough." She thought for a moment before asking, "will you do something for me?"

"What?" I gave her a look that was a little skeptical.

She took off the locket that hung around her neck. I had never seen her necklace come off before. And, she held it out to me. "I need you to bury this, somewhere that people will never find it."

I highly doubt this a light gesture. As she took my hand and placed it in it, it pulsed with an alien energy. I wanted to drop it; it stung my skin, made me want to die. Finally my hand opened and released it.

The locket clattered to floor and Autumn picked it up, and suddenly put it around my neck. A sudden burst of tingles ran through my body as her skin touched mine. This time I needed her more fervently than ever. I turned around and had her quickly pinned to the wall and kissed her, the locket burning at my neck.

I felt her trying to struggle against me, but I knew she wouldn't resist after a few seconds.

We kissed long and deep and passionately, and I tried to break away at least three times. But, every time I tried to she brought me back for another kiss. Freezing air suddenly passed over us, and we stared from the direction of which it had come. A girl was starring at us, tearstained and slightly disgruntled.

"Myrtle?" Autumn asked next to my ear gasping slightly still from our kissing a few moments ago.

"What are you doing out here?" The girls whiny high pitch voice was snuffled, like she had been blubbing. "It's past time for anyone to be out."

"We- we're prefects, Myrtle." I let Autumn do the talking and I studied the girl. She had glasses, and her face was puffy. I wondered slightly of what had happened to make her cry so bad. But, that was only a fleeting thought of many.

"Still, I don't think it's allowed for even a prefect to take advantage of another prefect." Myrtle was wiping her face now trying to get rid of the traces of tears.

I felt Autumn's hand on my cheek and the I knew she was blushing as she answered, "he… he wasn't taking advantage of me Myrtle."

Ah, if Autumn only knew.


End file.
